He's back
by Serrenedy's OC's
Summary: due to a spell gone wrong and a medeling little sister Raven is stuck with Malcior and the Titans are going to get her back...but by the time they reach her does she want to be saved?
1. Chapter 1

_Raven,_

_She sat there arms around the paper man, his arms also encircling her. He ran his paper fingers through her purple locks, tangling them slightly… if only he could feel her hair itself, smell the lavender perfume, taste her succulent lips…he must, he must or he will go mad with want! The paper man realized to himself, he pushed her on the mattress, his hand tracing the outlines of her leotard. He was eager to find a way to destroy it!-the want was maddening-the want to have her to himself. For…FOREVER-she MUST be his! He grinned and was an decimeter above her lips before _

**Click**

Malcior awoke with a start. Raven had clipped _yet another_ lock on the chest that held him and his brother Rorek.

"Raven" he murmured under his breath. "How many?" he wondered out loud. How many referring to his unspoken question, said question was-How many times had her face, her name, even the bird itself flown threw his mind since she had locked them up in this retched chest for only she knew how long? "I will" he murmured again, "I _MUST_" He shouted the pages vibrating from the very essence of the magic in his voice. "How?" He whispered again, his brow furrowing in concentration.

"Ahh, talking to yourself again I see." Rorek commented slyly from the sort of doorway between the pages of the 'hall' and Malcior's 'bedroom'. The dragon snarled at him and let out a fireball…that Rorek easily deflected, dang sorcerer.

"Now, now brother no need to take your anger out on me" Rorek chuckled.

Oh how kind and commanding he seamed in the story itself, however, the fact remained…he was a git…it was as simple as that. Malcior found himself agreeing with the git for once

His anger was wasted upon him. He could be much more progressive channeling it at his little and extremely annoying brat of a sister Gwengwendilion-the one whom had made him fall in love with Raven while trying unsuccessfully to get him and Rorek out of the book. To make it worse the poor-magically-challenged-mood-swingy- can never make up her mind-hot-headed-at-times-far-more-trouble-than-she's-worth child had managed to make it so that she could escape and they could not, granted she didn't know how she managed to pull of such a feat but that was no less reason to be angry with her!... right?

As if the answer to his nightmare she materialized into the book, took one look at Malcior, and promptly gave an opera quality screech. She had never particularly liked his dragon form as it scared her to wits end and now she was two feat away from a fire spewing, smoke breathing, bothered, angry dragon form of her brother. She continued screaming oblivious to the fact of a dragon's ultra sensitive hearing. To shut her up he changed human.

She quieted down when she saw her brother-a man in what appeared to be his early 20's or ending teens. He stood 5'9 with a dancer's body, messy shoulder length black hair, and lovely grey eyes.

"DON'T DO THAT" She yelled, then sighed "honestly Mali I don't see what's so great about that stupid dragon form anyways. Why do you have to scare me with it?" She asked

"I'm not trying to scare you-trust me you would be able to tell if I were." He said. "What are you doing here-incessant brat?" He asked.

"Humph and I came all this way to tell you an awesome idea on how to get that Raven to let you out…I still have no clue how you got trapped by a bird but-I figured out how to get her trapped. Malcior opened his ears at that.

"How?"

"Easily-you just have to make two isty-bitsy-promisies"

"To whom?"

"Her parents-listen she is going to bring her daddy Trigon back-her pop's doubtful she'll do so and her mum is scared she will-so two simple promises will assure her to you."

"I'm listening"

**Two weeks later **

Malcior stood at the gates to Hell. "Sure this will work?" He asked his sister threw the psychic connection

"Just say what I say" She answered confidently. "Now knock" She ordered. He did

"What do you want?" Trigon asked.

"You have doubt that your daughter will come through with the prophecy-yes?" Trigon nodded

"She is to strong-she will resist it-she will gain power. She will overcome" Trigon admitted his worry.

"Give me this place-you will control the overworld-give me the underworld and her." Malcior said

"What reason do you want a fiery prison and my soon to be useless daughter?"

"I can't go on human land-and my reasoning for wanting your daughter is my own." He reasoned-for once his little sister was doing a good job with coaching him through telepathy.

"You will control her-how you can't-

"I have an outside source to take her power."

"Then if you take away her power you may have her." Trigon answered. Malcior produced a parchment with the agreement prewritten on it and asked for the signature that was needed. Trigon scripted his name. Moments later Malcior was in Azerath before her mother.

"I admit to fear-She is too weak the world will be destroyed." She confided to the dragon before her.

"If I can assure that the world will be safe then will you give her to me?" he asked the woman-still petting the absurd dove worriedly.

"Assure me this and that she will be safe and she is yours" The woman scripted her name on the parchment and walked back inside sobbing as she went.

HI-just something to blow off some steam since nobody wants to acknowledge my FMA story


	2. The disaperance

Note: the first part took place about a month before the end this takes place about a month after.

"_Raven" Malcior's voice rang out. The aforementioned girl turned once and promptly ran down the stairs. "You can't get away" The stairs ended and she was left to stare at dead end-she turned to run back upwards but the stairs had vanished. "You can't escape" The voice taunted Raven clawed unsuccessfully through the darkness. "Your mine-you're trapped." As Raven ran into bars and turned to run out-she realized he was right-she was trapped in a giant birdcage. Malcior started laughing from wherever he was. "Poor Raven-is the Birdie a little mad?" Raven felt herself being spun and realized that the birdcage wasn't giant-She was small. Malcior hung the birdcage on his claw "Rae-Rae wanna cracker?" He snared as he threw a fireball._

Raven shot up in her bed-She had been having constant nightmares about Malcior since her birthday had ended; she had consulted every ancient text she could find but _nothing. _

"Nothing?" Robin asked once she related it to them.

"Well one thing-a soul bond that was going to take an effect soon, but that can't be it because it would require me to sell myself to Malcior and give up all claims to be anything but property" Raven told her friends.

"Perhaps he had tricked you or somebody with the authority?" Star-fire tried.

"The only other people on earth with that authority are my parents, and they'd have to both agree on selling their only daughter as property." She explained. They sat silent for a bit

"Maybe he…cheated…at…cards?" Beast-boy suggested. He was met with four identical shakes of the head no.

"Well I'm to go visit mom and see if it's something I should be worried abo-" Raven disappeared in a flash of fire-in fact the carpet itself still smoked from where she had been standing.


	3. Discuize

Raven suddenly appeared at the gates to Hell-they were wide open for her and another girl with soft snowy hair and bright green eyes was already there

Raven suddenly appeared at the gates to Hell. Trigon was tethered outside.

"Raven, My daughter-I have done a horrible thing-let me out, I'll make it better!!" Before Raven could respond-they were interrupted; by the wide open gates for her was another girl with soft snowy hair and bright green eyes that was already there.

"Hi-oh-are you Raven?" She asked upon seeing her. Raven nodded "I'm gonna need a bigger birdcage" She murmured holding a small canary cage in her hand Raven raised an eyebrow, before retreating into her mind and summoning the nicest personalities-knowing full well her dark magic energy wouldn't work there.

"Hi-who are you?" The small girl smiled

"Gwengwendilion"

"Nice to meet you Gwengwendilion, can you explain what I'm doing down here?"

"I'll have to Show you" And with that she grabbed Raven's hand to lead her. Raven allowed herself to be led through the fiery pit of torment and to what she knew was a throne room for her Father. On the throne was a handsome young man-hair black as charcoal, smoldering grey eyes, skin like papyrus, ((Yes I'm aware I described him last chapter-I just like describing him)) with a dancers body. "HHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII—big brother" Gwengwendilon waved to the man with a large smile plastered on her face. "I got the raven…only—she's not _a_ raven silly, I think her name is Raven. His eyes rolled as he stood to greet her.  
"Hello Raven" he smiled-his sharp teeth showing. Raven heard the voice and knew at once who it was

"MALCIHOR" She snarled. He only chuckled

"I see you remember me" He said-his fangs showing as he smiled. "Good-you'll be here for a bit, I want you to know your jailer." He smirked Raven attempted to lunge at him-key word _attempted_ turns out the child holding her arm was either much stronger than she looked or…Raven's snapped around to see that the guard had been changed to one of her father's old flame guards, Gwengwendilion was safely at least five feet behind her. Malcihor's sister waved once before Raven's head snapped back to him.

"So you're planning on keeping me here?! It'll never work, my powers might not work here but the titans will be down here as soon as they figure out how, with my amount of books it'll take less than a month!" Malchior looked worried for a moment

"That's right, once they see you're missing they'll never stop until they get to you…however I have an advantage or two up my sleeve. Firstly-you forgot the time difference- A month up there is a couple of years here." Raven growled-she had forgotten that, but hopefully her resole wouldn't break. Malchior smiled again he continued "Not to mention they need free time to read up, and most importantly—They'll only start looking when they notice you're gone. Raven raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean?" She started. Malchior narrowed his eyes as his grin got even wider—he looked a bit like a Cheshire cat…if Cheshire cat's were deadly.

"Gwen" He called—his sister coming up as she was called "I'm actually quite the cook Raven" He sounded unnaturally smug. 'Let's see—first we take a dash of the low self esteem it takes to wear that ensemble" He said as he changed her clothes to the white version of Raven's outfit. "Next a dollop of height, weight, and bust size-she's rather small in all three areas I'm afraid" Now the girl was the same body type as well. "A discarded shard of mirror." Her face shifted to match Raven's—her long hair turning a lovely shade of purple and her once paper white skin a desolate grey. "And voila—a case of amnesia and we have a recipe to take one fried Raven into eternal flames ((out of the frying pan and into the fire))" Raven gasped in horror as Gwengwendilion calmly shook her hair out and gave her a small semi-smile

"Your twisted plan will never work Malchior, my friends know me better than that" She growled as she struggled against the flame demon holding her in place. Malchior gave a wistful look at Gwengwendilion

"Sadly you're right-just how long my baby sister can keep this up is debatable, however, while she's trying they won't be busy looking for you and both before and after she gets caught she'll be making them too busy to try and find a way to save you. I'm afraid my little Raven that you'll be trapped in this cage for a very long time." He smiled evilly at her and gestured her and Gwengwendilion to look at a portal "Gwen-through here". Gwen nodded and stepped up to it.

"Wait" called a new voice. All eyes turned to Roreck as he stepped out "I found the flaw in your 'master plan' brother" He snarled at Malchior before turning his gaze back to the disguised girl "I don't approve of this-but if it will help Gwenie's self confidence then I'll help". He took from his neck an amulet with a dark swirling center, he crushed it in his hand and the sounds of screams were heard as a black sort of monster emerged. Roreck pushed the monster against her forehead, a dark circle appearing where it had been crushed. He took what looked like a removable tattoo and applied it on her head with a washcloth. Now Ravens chakra mark looked like it was on Gwen-a little bigger. "To activate it, just think of what you want and say 'Azerath Metrion Zinthos' got it" Gwengwendilion nodded and hugged Roreck.

"I'll see ya soon bro" She giggled as she jumped through the portal.

"Now—let's see my plan in action" Machior smiled as he, Roreck, and Raven watched as the scene played out

The flames jumped up again, Gwengwendilion now inside the circle. W—What's going on, who are you guys, what are you doing here, WHERE AM I!?" As she spoke she got louder and shriller as if hysterical, her eyes wide, and her breathing slightly labored. Robin was the first at action

"Raven, don't you remember us? Were the Titans" Gwengwendilion shook her head pitifully. Starfire flew over to her

"Do not worry friend Raven, we will help and you will soon remember!!" Gwengwendilon smiled slightly

"Thank, um Thank you, um"

"Starfire"

"Thanks Starfire" As the portal closed Raven's eyes shut full of unused tears. Malchior's laughter echoed as she was dragged to what would be her room until her friends caught on.


	4. Annoucement

Attention all my readers (if you still bother to read me) There are going to be some changes, I sugest you visit my profile for more infromation.


End file.
